Rogue Amu
by sweettara10
Summary: Amu is a rogue, once human, now half robot. Ikuto is the heir to a huge company. She wants revenge. Two of those people, is Aruto Tsukiyomi. But what if she ends up taking another agent? Who just happened to be Aruto’s son? Full summary inside !
1. Chapter 1

Rogue Amu

_SUMMARY: __Amu is a rogue, once human, now half robot. Ikuto is the heir to a huge company. Amu doesn't have any emotions unless she builds them up herself. She can't feel pain. Amu has a mission, when she was human; she was looked down on, treated like dirt. Since she's changed, she wants revenge. Two of those people, is Aruto Tsukiyomi. But what if she ends up taking another agent? Who just happened to be Aruto's son?_

**Tara: My 3****rd**** idea! If you want to read my other ideas summaries, then go on to my profile! I hope you like this idea, 'coz I thought it was interesting.**

**Amu: what's it about?**

**Tara: Basically in this story, you used to be human but you are now half-robot. You have no emotions unless you or someone helps you build it up. When you were human, you were looked down on. Since you became half-robot, you want revenge on Aruto Tsukiyomi.**

**Ikuto: Amu wants revenge on my dad?**

**Amu: no!**

**Tara: -sighs- not in reality dumbass…look, I love you and all but you can be so clueless sometimes…**

**Amu: -grumbles and glares at Tara-**

**Tara: heh? –Waves hands around- n-not like that Amu-chan! I don't love him like that! Eheheh…more like a brother! –Nervous laugh- Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: you're on your own Tara…**

**Tara: -glares at Ikuto- **

**Ikuto: fine, fine! –Hugs Amu from behind- she's like a sister to me, nothing can compare to you…**

**Amu: h-hn…-relaxes-**

**Tara: phew…anyway, I don't own SC sadly…**

**(Amu's POV)**

Finally, after 5 years, I will finally have my revenge. That Idiot Aruto made me like this, a half-robot. I can't feel, I don't feel pain, I have no emotions and it's all because of Aruto Tsukiyomi. He, Aruto Tsukiyomi looked down on me, created me this way and just threw me away. I have been getting revenge on everyone who has looked down on me. Now my last few people are the people who have made me this way, but before them, I need to finish my revenge on Tadase Hotori, the man who left me, and also one of the men that sponsored the money to make me like this.

"_Amu-chan, he's in room 304." _Nagihiko stated from my earpiece. Nagihiko is my best friend; my friends are Rima, Yaya, Kukai and Kairi. They have been trying for years to get my emotions back, but no such luck. Hell, I've been trying to help them get my emotions back. I don't remember what it's like to feel or have any emotions anymore.

"Thanks Nagi…" I whispered back. Apparently, to finish my revenge on Tadase, I have to be in a maid's outfit. I can put up a fake smile to fool him, to seal the deal; I have a revolver strapped around my leg under my costume. I disengaged and took out the plug of the camera on the third floor. I knocked on the door.

"_Who is it?" _ I heard that annoying princely voice that I tried so hard to forget.

"Room service!" I called in a sweet voice. He grunted and groaned before opening the door. I wore a brown wig to cover my pink hair.

"I never ordered any room service…" He said suspiciously. I looked past him finding Lulu de Morselle in his bed. I mentally rolled my eyes. _Of course, _I thought. _Oh well, it makes my job easier. _

"Oh, this is a complimentary dinner since you are one of our best customers!" I replied to his previous question. I could see lust in his eyes, as he looked me up and down. I wanted to slap the smirk right off his face. There was only one emotion that I picked up over the years: anger. Anger flared in my mind but I kept my poker face up.

"Hm. Okay then. Come on in." He attempted to sound husky. _Well, mission failed asshole. _I walked in swaying my hips slightly. I heard him give a slight gasp that was barely audible. I smirked. Lulu looked at me with jealousy but I just rolled my eyes facing the cart. Lulu needed to realize that she was basically just a sex slave to him. Tadase started walking up behind me and put his arms around my waist. Anger was building up inside me and my eyes widened. _He knew,_ I thought.

"I didn't think you'd go this far to see me…Amu-chan." He whispered in my ear. That did it; I lifted my leg, turned around and kicked him on his side making him crash into the wall. I took off my wig revealing my strawberry pink hair.

"Yes, it is me and I think you know why I'm here Tadase. You looked down on me and threw me away for another girl. I now realize I never loved you in the first place, but it still hurt." I looked at him with disgust. I heard Lulu shuffling around the bed to get her clothes on. He just smirked. Lulu came up behind me with a knife by my arm. I stayed calm and she started cutting my arm. I just clicked my tongue and sighed. Tadase looked at me in shock as I chuckled slightly and turned to Lulu. "Aww, Lulu, you should've known that I couldn't feel pain, unlike you." I took the knife and stabbed her in the stomach. She grunted and fell to the floor. "Experiment 244, Name, Lulu de Morselle, Purpose, slave." I glared at her and turned back to Tadase bringing out my revolver.

"Now it's your turn." I stated with a blank expression.

He looked scared now, good. "Please no, Amu-chan, I never should've left you all those years ago. I still love you but please, please don't kill me!" He started begging. Begging, could he be anymore pathetic? After all, I am pretty much a man-made killing machine.

"Its too late now, Tadase. Goodbye." And that was it. I shot him 3 times in the heart and stared at his lifeless body. I felt no remorse whatsoever. I would never regret this; this is what I've waited to happen for 5 fucking years. I walked out of the room leaving no trace of me and put the gun in Tadase's hand. To keep up the charade, I took the cart out of the room and left the door open and put up a scared and shocked face. I had Nagi get the camera back up and I did what any other _normal_ person would do if they saw 2 dead bodies. I screamed.

Hotel security started rushing through the hallways and telling me to move out of the way. I smirked and quickly made my way out of the hallway into the air vents; I quickly changed and made my way into the parking lot where Nagi, Rima and Kukai were waiting for me. I got into the black Lamborghini as Kukai put the pedal to the metal. Not a bad job for 3,000 dollars.

"Is it done?" Rima asked quietly from the backseat with Nagi.

I merely nodded. "Hmm…Hotori-kun deserved it, at one point, he took advantage of all of us back in high school." Nagi commented. I stayed quiet, so did Kukai, I caught him looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Nani?" I spoke quietly. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Hinamori, you should know that when you go for revenge on the Tsukiyomi's…re-think it." He stated. My eyes narrowed.

"Why?" I spoke a little louder this time.

"You'll find out soon enough." That just made my suspicions higher.

"Geez, why do you have to be so cryptic sometimes…" I said stubbornly. _Wait…stubborn? _Looks like Kukai realized it too. He laughed to lighten the mood.

"Looks like you found another emotion." He smiled.

"I wouldn't really call it an emotion…" I grumbled.

They all laughed but I hated the fact that I couldn't laugh along with them. I would actually give anything to have my emotions back. I blame the Tsukiyomi's for all of this. Aruto and Ikuto Tsukiyomi made me like this, and I know for sure that all I want right now is revenge.

_Inner Amu…_

_No! Stupid robotic senses! Amu, listen, Revenge isn't what you want! Aruto and Ikuto Tsukiyomi--!_

I cut her off. My inner self will not get the best of me. I have a bigger fish to fry.

**Tara: Was it good? Did it make sense? If you liked it, please review! **

**Amu: wow, she's keeping this short.**

**Tara: shut up. I know the chapter was short but it's the first chapter…hopefully I'll make them longer in the future.**

**Ikuto: Interesting.**

**Tara: heehee, thanks! Now, review people! Reviews are an author's best friend! XD. **


	2. Chapter 2

**RA Chapter 2**

**Tara: Time for the second chapter of Rogue Amu!**

**Ikuto: About time…**

**Tara: shut it. My other stories, Spy academy and Her Island Paradise as well as this one will be put on hold or I may continue one at the same time as the sequel to 'MBFBM' called 'Meddling Parents'.**

**I don't own Shugo chara! Peach pit does.**

_Previously on 'Rogue Amu'…_

_Inner Amu…_

_No! Stupid robotic senses! Amu, listen, Revenge isn't what you want! Aruto and Ikuto Tsukiyomi--!_

I cut her off. My inner self will not get the best of me. I have a bigger fish to fry.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Amu." Rima spoke. I turned to look at her.

"I got some clothes for you to change in to…and take off those gloves…" She grimaced. I nodded in thanks and took the gloves off with my teeth throwing them into the glove compartment. We pulled into the nearest gas station and I went to get changed. On my way to the bathroom, I felt stares going up and down my body. I turned seeing two men staring at me hungrily. They whistled at me and I glared at them.

"Bite me." I growled.

"Our pleasure…" They licked their lips and I rolled my eyes walking away.

I changed into a black t-shirt and sky blue sweatpants with some converses. I threw away the maids costume in the trash and looked in the mirror. My golden eyes were blank but had a hint of mischief and anger. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I also took in the light purple bags under my eyes. I ran a hand through my pink hair getting rid of the tangles.

I'm actually meant to be working for the government, but no. Instead, I'm looking for the people who made me what I am today. Little did Tadase know, his parents were sponsoring the project. I was the last agent to be made. Even now, everywhere is almost sexist. They think we women aren't 'strong' enough. What is strong? Being big, fit, well built, and muscular? Bullshit. Women are just as strong.

It all started when I was 14, I was acting like a normal angst-ridden stubborn teenager. Regular teenage story, boy meets girl, girl confesses love, boy dates girl, boy cheats on girl or falls out of love, boy breaks up with girl, girl upset. Simple. That 'boy' was Tadase. I smiled to myself as I thought about his face twisting in horror as he realized I wasn't the same. How I smiled hearing him beg not to kill him. It sounds sadistic, but my revenge.

When Tadase broke up with me, I was depressed for two years. I ignored my best friends and at the time I hadn't met Kukai yet. I was 16 when I met him, he taught me how to fight, how to defend for myself.

I started dating a boy named Ichijo who was actually another sponsor for how I am today, he realized my full potential and lured me to a lab where they pinned me down to a lab table. I felt betrayed and angry when I thought he was different. The next thing I knew I was waking up in hospital with Kukai and the others by my hospital bed.

I felt stronger; my senses were a lot higher and on alert. I could hear everything going on around me. Kukai said I was asleep for a month and said I kept mumbling something about revenge. How I ended up in hospital, I'll never know. Kukai never told me anything. Ichijo was the first person I killed as soon as I was out of hospital.

My friends understood my anger and never questioned it unless I brought it up.

The night I killed Ichijo haunted me yet I never regretted it. I walked into the bar he was in as Michiko Saruwatari, disguising myself. I wore a blonde wig and blue contacts that night.

He was drunk, we danced, he drank, he _thought_ I drank, and he took me back to his apartment. I let him fool around with me but then he started taking my clothes off. I straddled him and covered his face with a pillow.

"Don't lift that pillow…" I warned him. He grinned and I smirked. The stupid grin on his face irritated me to no end and I reached for my knife strapped to my leg.

I breathed down his neck running my hands down his chest before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Have fun in hell, Takahashi…" I growled in his ear. His breath hitched and I sliced his throat. I tied one of his shirts around his neck and got rid of the evidence. Benefits are that my fingerprints were taken away when I was changed. I went into the bathroom to wash the blood off my hands and smiled as I left.

I smirked going through the memory and fixed my make-up and going into the convenience store getting some water. I went back inside and Nagihiko informed me that we were heading for America. After Ichijo, I was sure that I would be able to handle anything. I headed for the lab my body was enhanced in and killed all the surgeons and scientists then moving on to the sponsors.

To be honest, Tadase was meant to be the last on my list of people to kill, oh well. I still had to kill Saaya Yamabuki, Kazuomi Hoshina and Aruto Tsukiyomi. The three that had decided in the first place to make me like this. Saaya would be easy, she only cares for herself and gets distracted easily. Kazuomi will be slightly harder to kill, but what the hell.

Aruto Tsukiyomi on the other hand is completely different.

Aruto Tsukiyomi would be the hardest to kill. For the fact Aruto had a wife with one daughter and one son already grown up and was a famous violinist with a side-job of being a doctor. Seems like he isn't bad at all, right? Thinking about killing him filled me with guilt and shame.

"Stop feeling guilty…" I whispered to myself and started thinking about how I was going to kill Saaya and Kazuomi. My emotions were replaced with anger again as guilt and shame left. We all headed towards my house found on the outskirts of the city for a few days before heading to find Saaya Yamabuki in America.

"Amu-chi, there was another call for you from the agency trying to track you." Yaya said grimacing. I felt a bit guilty again, Yaya wasn't her usual cheerful self, I told her so, but she just said she was happy as long as she had Kairi and her friends.

_Inner Amu…_

_I can't believe you're really going along with this…_

Why shouldn't I? They ruined my life.

_You really think that, huh…_

Shut up. I have no time to deal with you.

_You sadistic—_

I cut her off again and picked up the phone sending a voice-mail to my old apartment. As far as the agency knows, I've been staying at an apartment complex with my 'roommate'. I sent the message from Narita Airport getting it to lead the agency in the wrong direction. I smirked.

Try and catch me.

**Tara: woo…okay, I decided to do a second chapter on Rogue Amu lol.**

**Was it good? Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Click the sexy green button…click it…click it…**

**CLICK IT! XD please, please review~!**

**V**


End file.
